


Same But Different

by tailsbeth



Series: Missing Moments (SKAM) [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Skam Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: How Jonas and Eva got to that finale kiss.Part of the Missing Moments series - takes place during S4.





	Same But Different

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to norwegianssweethearts for beta reading, your suggestions were fab. Go check out her stuff too!
> 
> This oneshot is part of Missing Moments - This collection of oneshots focuses on all those moments we never got to see, all the conversations we never got to hear. SKAM may be over but there is plenty of gaps to fill, there is so much more of the story to be told.

‘How can you manage speeches so well?’ Eva asked, curiously. Jonas let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

'The trick is to imagine everyone naked.’

Eva raised her eyebrow out him, Jonas barked out a laugh. She joined him, finding his laugh infectious.

'Nei, I just pretend I’m talking to a friend. Calms me down.’

Eva took in his answer with a nod, her gaze not quite meeting Jonas’s. He smiled at her warmly, he could feel himself yearning to push the hair off her face. He was not exactly sure he was allowed, but he wanted to. Badly. Eva interrupted his thoughts before his mind lost it.

‘And there goes another girl’s innocence.’ She sighed out, staring over at Emma and Penetrator Chris who were kissing in the corner of the garden, their tongues fighting it out sloppily.

‘You okay?’ Jonas asked. Eva took a moment too long to reply, her attention was no longer focused on Jonas completely.

‘Yeah, yeah, fine. We weren’t serious.’ She answered quietly. Jonas knew she wasn’t telling the truth but he knew she’d tell him if she wanted to, eventually. After a moment she realised it wasn’t just her this should have affected. A sudden guilt filled her throat, not knowing if their little rendezvous was before or after he got with Emma.

‘What about you? Were you and Emma serious? I didn’t even-’

‘No, not at all. She’s a cool girl but I’m not exactly heart broken. I hadn’t even told the boys until yesterday.’ Eva quirked an eyebrow at this, it was unusual for Jonas to keep secrets, especially from the boys. He had never cared about being judged, it was one of the things that Eva loved about him.

‘What?’ Jonas asked bluntly as he bunched his shoulders up high.

‘You were ashamed of her, weren’t you?’ She asked with a comically shocked expression on her face.

‘What? No, why? Why would I be ashamed?’ He started to defend himself but his body language was telling the opposite story. Eva clapped a hand on his chest, laughing at his answer.

‘You so were.’

If it were anyone else, Jonas would have stuck with his original answer but this was Eva. He had learnt his lesson about honesty with her.

‘Okay, maybe a little. I mean she did used to go out with Isak technically.’ He admitted quietly. Eva grinned back at him, almost proud that she had gotten a confession out of him. She was trying to distract herself from Chris and Emma’s make out session in the corner of her eye. Her mind frowned at this but her heart felt a little relief. She had been debating whether to stop whatever was going on with Chris for a while, it wasn’t exactly a relationship but it wasn’t exactly casual either. Plus, after her and Jonas hooked up, there were new options to consider, well really old ones. Jonas passed her a drink from the table next to them, he could tell she was distracted but he didn’t want to pry.

‘He seems to have a thing for first years.’ Jonas pointed out with a raise of his eyebrows. Eva laughed him off, bumping her shoulder into his.

‘Easy targets, I guess.’ Eva’s words were unsympathetic, despite how crappy she felt at the time, she was glad she had gone through all that drama in first year. It helped her get to the point she was now, slowly being comfortable with herself.

Jonas gave Eva a muted smile, his eyes gazing into hers. He had held his tongue all evening, since he saw her arrive with Chris and the huge grin upon her face. Jealousy was eating at him a little, but honesty more so. Something had awoken in him recently.

Eva had felt weird since she arrived at the party. This was one of the more official times that her and Chris were seen together and it was in front of Jonas. Nerves had crept into her as they pulled up in front of Sana’s home. As she walked into the party, Chris’s arm around her, she could feel Jonas’s stare. Chris’s arm started to feel alien to her but she put on a brave face. She had to when she saw Emma lingering by Jonas, her childish laugh itched at Eva’s ears.

‘You know he texted me, right? Asking for tips.’ Jonas slipped out. Eva squinted her face in surprise.

‘No way. I don’t know how to feel about that.’ She replied before taking a sip of her drink.

‘Yeah, I was freaked out at first. But the guys said it was pretty brave and Vilde said it was kind of serious between you two.’ Jonas got quieter as he finished his sentence. Eva scolded Vilde with a glare that she never caught. That was the last impression she wanted to give, her relationship was messy and she wasn’t even aware of what they had.

‘Hold on, what did you reply then?’ Eva asked with a mischievous smile on her lips. Jonas’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink colour.

‘I told him you were more of a Netflix and chill girl, less about flowers and stuff. I wanted you to be happy.’ He answered with an embarrassed smirk. Eva blinked a few times, mildly stunned before she replied.

‘I’m not sure what to say now.’

Eva bit her lip, placing a hand on Jonas’s shoulder. She gave it a little squeeze, as if to egg Jonas on. He had teetered on the edge, as much as he tried to resist, he had to admit he still had feelings for Eva.

He placed his drink down, his eyes never leaving Eva though. She followed him, placing her drink down and weaving between their friends until they reached a quieter corner, the entrance to the garden.

Jonas slowly reached out with his hand, his gaze asking for permission. Eva smiled at his touch, he gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek. She could see the unsure look in his eye, he was actually a little scared.

‘Jonas, I want this. It’s okay.’ Eva whispered, they were so close together in their own private bubble. This wasn’t rushed like last time, this was intimate. Jonas leaned in hesitantly, Eva just nodded with a soft smile. He planted his slightly chapped lips on hers, she pulled him close as she placed her hands around his neck. She could feel his smile on her lips as her eyes closed and she let herself go to the kiss.

They had both missed this. More than they realised.

Jonas felt more passion than he remembered Eva ever kissing with. She didn’t have the words, this was how she told Jonas everything she needed to.

_I miss you. I miss us._

After locking lips for a few minutes, they finally took a breath. Their lips parted but nothing else. Jonas raised his eyebrows as if to question Eva.

‘Well, how was it?’ He eventually asked, too curious to wait. She looked away to her side for a moment before returning his gaze.

‘Erm, the same. The same but different… I don’t make any sense.’

She let out a nervous giggle. Jonas continued to stroke her cheek, it was muscle memory at work.

‘Good different?’ He whispered timidly. That’s when Eva really smiled at him, just like the first time they laid eyes on each other, all that time ago. She was more certain than ever that this was right.

‘Definitely.’

**Author's Note:**

> I write for Riverdale, Skam, Teen Wolf & Shadowhunters.  
> Chat to me on Tumblr - @tailsbeth-writes <3


End file.
